


1994: The Podfic

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 90s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Vee's 1994.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1994](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875756) by [Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee). 



> The story is not mine and this has been recorded as fanwork with the author's permission.

Listen to it [here](https://soundcloud.com/kozmotittspitchiner/01-chapter-one). You can also download it on soundcloud, but in case it expires, here is a [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3xeoccm4gedt4cm/chapteronefinish.mp3) link.

I'm sorry I can't offer a stream right here, this is my first time publishing podfic over here. Or any site apart from tumblr - so if you've got helpful advice regarding that, please tell me which hosts or hows you prefer. I'm not that good with htmly-stuff. uvu

edit: Streaming right here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Parades into the heavens and strips bare out of joy.] I FIGURED IT OUT. I KNOW HOW TO STREAM RIGHT HERE.
> 
> I also apologize for the fact that you can hear my hands clap when I voice Connie. I can't explain it. He makes me flail my arms like a windmill. uvu

You can now listen to it right here, but in case that expires or whatever, here is a [mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/28xum8dkwuxagx9/chaptertwofinish.mp3) for downloading AND listening to it there. It's also on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kozmotittspitchiner/02-chapter-2) again, but because of limited space there I don't know how long I'll keep to upload them there. If I do, I'll have to delete previous chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt that the interest for Chapter Two has been really low, so I wasn’t too motivated for Chapter Three any more, tbh. But I bit myself in the ass because I enjoy recording these, so why don’t I?

You can now listen to it right here, but in case that expires or whatever, here is a [mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/36bqk9bfiun5yi2/chapterthreefinish.mp3) for downloading AND listening to it there. It's also on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kozmotittspitchiner/03-chapter-3) again, but because of limited space there I don't know how long I'll keep to upload them there. If I do, I'll have to delete previous chapters.


End file.
